Noche de invierno
by Mich Rangel
Summary: ― Uhm, por alguna razón mis labios se empiezan a congelar ― Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro al ver como el rostro de ella se transformaba a uno que transmitía completa seriedad. Tragó saliva ¿Quizás había ido muy lejos?


La temporada invernal le pareció llegar demasiado pronto, a decir verdad no esperaba sentir sus extremidades congelarse durante las frías noches en la que se daba un tiempo para revisar la ciudad y no ser atrapada durante sus sueños con algun Akuma, como hacia no mucho le habia sucedido con _Sand Man_.

Debido a eso, intentaba darle una pequeña vuelta a la ciudad antes de dormir, de no ser así, realmente no podía hacerlo tranquila.

Y Chat Noir parecía estar de acuerdo con ella también.

A pesar de que no hablaron sobre lo que aquella noche les habia ocurrido, ambos notaban por sus miradas que sus pesadillas realmente habían sido algo _aterradoras_.

Observó de reojo a su compañero frotarse las manos con intensidad, seguramente buscando generar un poco de calor en estas.

Ninguno de los dos habia experimentado tan bajas temperaturas en París, y podían asegurar que el frio calaba hasta sus huesos incluso con sus _trajes mágicos_.

Ella por su parte habia tenido la precaución de colocarse un par de guantes negros de lana, solo que antes de salir habia cortado la parte de los dedos para que así estos no le dificultaran el agarre de su yo-yo mágico. Se lamentó el no haber tomado una chaqueta, o una bufanda.

― Mis garras están congeladas, estoy temiendo por mi vida si al bajar de aquí mis manos no pueden agarrar el bastón de manera adecuada ― Comentó él, ahora soplando un poco de su aliento en sus manos.

Chat Noir observó los curiosos guantes de su compañera, atinando a pensar que realmente era alguien precavida. No le sorprendería que la siguiente noche ella portara un abrigo o algo por el estilo. El, quizás podría usar aquella bonita bufanda que su padre le habia obsequiado, aunque quizás pensaría en conseguir una chamarra de piel para no perder su estilo _de chico malo_.

― No te debes preocupar por eso, después de todo, los gatos siempre caen de pie ― Bromeo ella, sacándole una sonrisa a su hasta ahora preocupado compañero ― Ven, dame tus manos ― Pidió, extendiendo las suyas para que las colocara sobre ellas.

Él dudo durante unos segundos, para después poder notar la mirada acusadora de Ladybug, quien se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo dicho como una petición y no como una orden.

A pesar de que aquella broma habia salido de ella, la verdad era que aquella posibilidad que Chat Noir habia planteado le preocupaba.

Y, antes de que ella dijera alguna palabra más, él obedeció.

Ladybug tomó ambas manos del héroe, frotándolas contra las suyas e imitando la acción de él anteriormente, acercándose hasta ellas para soplar un poco de su aliento.

El calor que producía la fricción de la lana pronto llegó hasta él, sintiendo sus dedos por primera vez en toda la noche.

― Gracias, M'lady ― Alcanzó a decir con voz titubeante, sintiéndose cohibido por aquella situación.

Siempre la cercanía de Ladybug le causaba algo de estragos en su mente; Lograba que hiciera cosas increíbles, a su vez que cosas torpes.

Y acciones como aquella, simplemente le hacían latir su corazón con más fuerza, pues ella mostraba su preocupación por él, incluso de manera más abierta que antes.

― No es nada, realmente no quiero tener el infortunio de llevarte al veterinario ― Acotó ella, haciéndolo reír.

La confianza que ambos tenían parecía crecer cada vez más. Le transmitía aquello un sentimiento de felicidad extraordinaria al no ser el único de aquel dúo que hacia malos chistes.

Aunque claro, ella no le iba a quitar su _corona_ en aquello.

― Uhm, por alguna razón mis labios se empiezan a congelar ― Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro al ver como el rostro de ella se transformaba a uno que transmitía completa seriedad.

Tragó saliva ¿Quizás habia ido muy lejos?

― Si cierras los ojos, te puedo ayudar con eso ― Él estaba a punto de disculparse por su broma, pero antes de que ocurriera parpadeo unos segundos, observándola confundido.

¿Realmente ella acababa de decir eso?

De nueva cuenta no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver que ella soltaba su agarre y se acercaba un poco más a él, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

― ¿E-enserio? ― Tartamudeo un poco ¿De verdad no iba a recibir una reprimenda y en cambio ella realmente _iba a hacerlo?_

¡Oh por todos los meows! ¿Cómo rayos se supone que debía reaccionar?

― Sí ― Afirmó, dando un paso más hacia él ― Solo ciérralos ― Agregó ella.

Él intentó pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que le diese una pista de que hacer. Pero, solo siguió la voz de ella y su _orden_ , sintiendo como la sangre se iba hasta sus mejillas.

Espero unos segundos a que sucediera, pero nada ocurría.

Estaba tentado a abrir los ojos, pero antes de que eso sucediera, sintió una leve presión sobre sus labios.

Era una sensación…rasposa, nada ha como habia imaginado un beso de _su Lady_.

Por inercia abrió los ojos, encontrándose que lo que se encontraba sobre sus labios era nada más y nada menos que la palma de la mano de Ladybug, cubierta por aquel guante de lana negra.

― Funcionó con tus manos, con tus labios también funcionará ― Dijo ella, de forma divertida.

Él no tuvo más opción que suspirar, para después sonreír nuevamente, plantándole un suave beso sobre la palma de ella.

― Con esto me conformó por ahora ― Y guiñándole un ojo, tomó el bastón de su espalda para poder apoyarse de él y volver a su hogar.

No estaba del todo decepcionado, después de todo, _era algo_. Pero en definitiva, el invierno se habia convertido en su temporada favorita, solo por aquello.

Ella lo vio alejarse en silencio, acariciando la palma de su mano donde los labios de él habían hecho contacto.

¿Acaso era algo demasiado absurdo el que ella realmente hubiese pensado darle un pequeño beso para _contrarrestar_ aquella broma de él?

Su cabeza le decía que sí, claramente lo era.

Entonces ¿Por qué siquiera lo habia pensado?

Sin duda alguna debía hacer algo para que el pudiese usar durante las noches de invierno, para que no sacase el tema a colación o algo por estilo.

Una bufanda, un cubre bocas y unos guantes serian lo necesario para ello.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, y un poco decepcionada de sus propias acciones, se puso en marcha hacia su hogar.

Después de todo, aún tenía que terminar su tarea.

Agradecida de que tenía cosas que hacer para poder mantener ocupada su mente.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dudes. Esto se suponía que iba a ser un Drabble de unas 500 palabras. ¿Por qué termine con el doble?

Idea originada gracias a que ahora donde vivo está haciendo un frio horrible que no me permite sentir mis dedos.

Tengo mucho frio, vivir cerca de la playa no es bonito en estos momentos. Hay mucho viento y la sal te cae en la cara.

En fin ¡Pasen una bonita noche!

Un besote.


End file.
